Felices 17, pelirroja
by Connie1
Summary: Una noche de tormenta, la casa a oscuras y sombras proyectadas sobre la ventana. ¿Quien será?


**Felices 17, pelirroja**

La lluvia caía desde hacía horas. El gigantesco patio estaba poco menos que convertido en un lago y los truenos resonaban con la misma frecuencia con que el reloj de pared marcaba los segundos. La electricidad se había ido hacía rato.

Los papás de Lily habían salido hacia la inauguración de la nueva sucursal de su trabajo y Petunia hacía meses había pasado a la "siguiente etapa" con su novio-cerdo Dursley y ahora vivían juntos, a pocas cuadras de ahí, en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Solo tres velas iluminaban la solitaria casa de los Evans. Tres velas distribuidas en los lugares de mayor importancia como la cocina, las escalleras al segundo piso y la mesa principal. Y es que, irónicamente, esa era la única casa en toda la ciudad con desperfectos con la electricidad. Las demás por poco y brillaban comparadas con la pequeña casa de ladrillos iluminada solo por tres velas y, de vez en cuando, por lo relámpagos del cielo.

El viejo reloj de madera hizo sonar su campana doce veces, ocasionando que la pelirroja saliese del ensimismamiento en que se había sumido al contemplar la llama de la vela, para caer en la cuenta de que había cumplido ya diesiciete años. Legalmente, en el mundo mágico era mayor de edad.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera, al tiempo que su varita se acercaba a ella levitando, como convocada por un "accio", queriendo ella también compartir con su dueña ese momento.

Con un poco de vacilación, la bruja la agarró y con un solo movimiento, todas las velas quedaron apagadas gracias a la magia de la varita de tilo plateado y pelo de unicornio.

Un "lumus" iluminó la estancia a tiempo para ver una sombre deslizándose frente a la ventana. La varita calló y el conjuro se apagó.

Lily no era cobarde, pero estas situaciones logran poner el pelo de punta a cualquiera. y la sombra se acercaba más y más a la ventana contigua a la puerta. Cuando el pomo de la puerta giró, la Gryffindor estaba detrás del sillón, inmovil. La puerta se abrió al tiempor que un relámpago surcaba el cielo, impidiendo ver la figura recortada en el dintel, la cuál empezó a avanzar sigilosamente hacia el interior.

La sombra se deslizó escaleras arriba, en dirección a las habitaciones. Ya en el pasillo superior, un susurro proclamó "oriéntame" y un movimiento en su mano indico a nuestra amiga, que su visita inesperada era un mago.

Con el sigilo propio de un gato lo siguió, a tiempo para ver como se internaba en su habitación. Cuando llegó frente a su cama pareció perplejo y ese fue el momento que la pelirroja utilizó para petrificarlo.

Cuando lo tuvo congelado en esa extraña postura -medio inclinado sobre la cama, medio vuelto hacia ella- prendió la varita y cual no fue su asombro al ver a James Potter.

Luego de reponerse de la sorpresa, lo ató con sogas y , recién ahí, lo despetrificó.

-¿Pero es que estás loca!?- le gritó el chico, que ahora parecía más un gusano que un jugador de Quidditch, envuelto así en sogas.

- Se supone que el loco acá sos vos. Yo no me ando metiendo en casas ajemas en medio de la tormenta- le contestó la Gryffindor, casi tan roja como su pelo de la ira.

Esta vez el pelinegro tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón, aunque alegó una buena causa."¿Matarme del susto?" se burló la otra, pero finalmente lo soltó.

Cuando estuvo libre, James agarró una de las manos de Lily y con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" depositó una cajita en ella y un beso en los labios de la chica desapareciendo a continuación.

La prefecta perfecta, anonadada solo atinó a rozarse los labios con la llema de los dedos. Al poco rato había quedado dormida sobre el cubrecamas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Lily se levantó de la cama con un sueño terrible y se dirigió hacia la habitació de sus papás, donde su mamá esperaba a que el marido le llevase el desayuno, como ya se hacía costumbre.

-¿Y esa caja?- le preguntó sonriente, luego de haberle dado los buenos dias y de deseale feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y mirando la cajita, no había lacanzado a abrirla.

Le contó a su mamá toda la odisea que había pasado, incluyendo el hecho de que ya podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. Hizo levitar los muebles de la habitación, incluso a ella misma. Su mamá reía y se alegraba de ver a su hija tan feliz.

Cuando por fin todo el cuarto estuvo en orden de nuevo, se decidierona abrir la cajita que James le había dado.

Ante la sorpresa de ambas mujeres, un bonito collar de plata con una perla en el dije apareció frete a sus ojos. No er muy llamativo, pero era perfecto para la personalidad de la pelirroja menor.

En ese momento, Charles Evans entró con el desayuno de su mujer y al ver el collar que estaba acomodando en el cuello de su hija, dejó la bandeja en la mesita del velador y preguntó jovialmente: - Y...¿Ya tengo que sacar la escopeta?- Lily sonrió, hacía años le había dicho que iba a matar al primer novio de su hija menor. (leáse Lily)

Si embargo, y sorpresivamente, ella le respondió: No, a menos que quieras que el primer novio de verdad sea Manuel Gutierrez- Había dado en el clavo. A su papá no le gustaba mucho ese chico, que ya había lastimado a una de sus sobrinas saliendo con ella solo por una apuesta, aunque Lily no lo encontraba tan malo.

-Perfecto- murmuró Evelyn Evans complacida mirando a su hija- Entonces... ¿cuando lo vas a traer a casa?- Le preguntó maliciosa.

-Mamá! Ni siquiera somos amigos- le dijo colorada.

Pasaron un rato más con las cargadas y luego cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres. Lily estaba haiendo su cama cuando encontró una nota entre las sabanas. El pergamino la citaba en "El caldero Chorreante" para un almuerzo de cumpleaños.

La pelirroja estaba desconcertada. Miró el reloj, le quedaban quince minutos. Se cambió el pijama por una ropa más arreglada y las pantuflas por unas converse. Y así, estilo casual, se dirigió escaleras abajo gritando un "no me esperen para comer". Evelyn, desde la cocina le respondió: "Tratá de conseguir que venga a cenar".

Su hija se ubicó un un lugar estratégico del aún inundado jardín y lejos de las miradas de los chismosos, desapareció rimbo al "Caldero Chorreante". Quizás le hiciese caso a su mamá.

El potterverso no me pertenece.

Dejen reviews please. No cuesta nada ;)


End file.
